1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of cellular network technology with a Relay System (RS) application, especially to an RS-based network transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, Relay Technique-based solutions have a common presence in the evolution of the existing IEEE 802.16 standardization. However, it has become a hotspot concerning how to apply Relay, and even how to manage the relationship between RS and Base Station (BS) and further to complete the processing of the entire system, because this directly affects the system efficiency resulting from the application of Relay technique.
In prior art, main utilization is made to the resource allocation between RS and BS and interference suppression is done by power control. However, as proven by simulation, this method results in a lower efficiency and is greatly affected by the ratio of time occupied by the transmission between RS and BS.